Harumi Sunakawa VS Millefeui Lovelace B5 Final Round
Información general * Idol: Harumi Sunakawa. * Canción: GALAXY HidE and SeeK. * Coord: Rainbow Star Ribbon Coord. * Cyalume: Super Cyalume Harumi Coord. * Extras: Idol Aura, Starlight B&B. * Código: 160717NMS. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Meganee: Escanea tus PriTickets en la sección "MyTicket". También puedes escanear los TomoTickets de tus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Meganee: ¡Un coord hermoso lleno de estrellas! al puro estilo de Harumi-san, este conjunto la hará despegar en este Live. Harumi: ¡Rainbow Star Ribbon Coord! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ �� ~ En el "lugar" del Live ~ �� Fans: ¿? ¿Y Harumi-chan? ¿Donde esta? Lo que seria el escenario del Live, cae en picada, demostrando que solo eran cartones y que en realidad estan frente al edificio de PriPara TV con Harumi en la punta. Harumi: ¡Minna~~! Fans: ¡Que mier! D: Harumi: ¿Sorprendidos? *Sonrie* ¡No vayan a bajar sus cabezas...literalmente! (?) ¡Porque este Live lo pondremos de cabeza en las alturas! :3 ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Aparece su aura, hace girar su Heart Belt y la rodea un brillo arcoiris. Moshikashite hontou no watashi wa Chikyuu janai tokoro de umareta kamo Samishikatta zutto Kokoro tsuujiau hito wa doko deshou? ah meiro de wa hitori Harumi posee un brillo de cristal, y miles de corazones color arcoiris llueven sobre PriPara. Koko dayo tte dareka no koe ga kikoeru Yasashii sono koe de michibiite kudasai Sore dake de watashi wa kono hoshi no koto ga Tottemo suki ni nareru mitai Hayaku deaimashou I'm calling calling you ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Harumi: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! Harumi esta sentada en un salón completamente negro, al momento de levantarse aparece una especie de plataforma indicandole que se suba, la cual obedece. Harumi va pasando y ve fotografias de todos sus recuerdos tanto de su infancia como de su actualidad, combinandose varios sentimientos con los que no puede combatir, lo que le provoca un gran dolor en el pecho. Aun así, Harumi tiene fe y va saltando y bailando por todas las fotografias, eliminando sus malos recuerdos y guardando los buenos en una especie de album. Al acabar, lo cierra y se sienta en el con una gran sonrisa. ~ My Own Smile Album ~ ¡¡Super Cyalume Change~!! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Harumi: ¡Este no es el final! Sono hito mo watashi wo sagashite Tabi shiteru hazu datte nazeka wakaru no Mitsukenakya kitto Kokoro tsuujiau hito yo mattemasu ka? ah deguchi wa Chikai no Terepashii de anata no ima wo tsutaete Tsunagaru nara ima ga kiseki no hajimari Korekara no watashi wa kono hoshi de motto Suteki na omoide wo tsukuru no Dakara deaimashou ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Harumi: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! Hiroi sekai sore wa unmei Kanarazu hikare au Kakurenbo no tochuu mitai "Mada dayo" to wa onegai iwanaide Harumi esta bailando en una especie de festival callejero, sin embargo, todo es color gris. A cada paso va divisando que el público se siente aburrido y desanimado, por lo que decide tomar la batuta del festival y hace que los soldados que marchaban aburridamente se vuelvan de colores. Aparece una especie de mágia en sus dedos y hace que todos los especatoderes se pongan con color y vuelven con ella, uniendose a la feliz marcha y terminando con una pose militar. ~ The Colorful March of the City ~ Ato ippo desu ka? Kokoro tsuujiau hito ga mattemasu ne ah dareka wa... Anata! Koko dayo tte anata no koe ga kikoeru Yasashii sono koe de michibiite kudasai Sore dake de watashi wa kono hoshi no koto ga Tottemo suki ni nareru mitai Hayaku deaimashou I'm calling calling you Categoría:Live Categoría:Harumi Live Categoría:Harumi Sunakawa Categoría:TIC6 Categoría:B5 Audition